Yuya's Log
by PrincessBreBre
Summary: Day six of our mission, Im losing my mind! These creatures never stop and Im scared. Im afraid that this night will be my last night alive. Today I seen a women get ripped to death by the the man she loved. O GOD SAVE US FROM THIS HELL ON EARTH! AHH!


Yuya's Log:

By Princess Brebre

Disclaimer & AN: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, Gundam Wing, Ronin Warriors, Voltron, Sailor Moon, Tekken, Samurai X, Resident Evil or any other shows involved in this fan fiction. This is not a cross over but a mere use of many different characters to add "favor" to this fan fiction. Before I write the overview I am informing you, my reader, that this fan fiction is in this character's P.O.V and that I will be writing more of this 'Log' stories is other character's P.O.V. In other words same story line but different P.O.V. Also warning is will be a rated M fan fiction due to language, violence, sexual interactions, and adult content. Another warning if you are an anti-Relena (Gundam W) or a pro Darien (Sailor M) fan.

Overview: Yuya Shiina is sixteen years ago living in the year 2022. Since 2010 earth has been spread with an international bio weapon called the HTK virus. This virus has spread and affected majority of the world. The effects of this virus cause parasites into the blood streams changing the living being DNA/RNA make up. When the makeup is change the result is a disfeature and monstrous being the hurts, targets and kills there victim by eating them. This being is a zombie and majority of the earth are the living dead. When Yuya and her sister Relena were six their family was attacked by farm animals affected by the virus where both their mother and father were killed. There two brothers were never found and are presumed dead. Both Yuya and Relena would have died as well however they were rescued by ten year old Kazuya and Kenshin. Both Kenshin and Kazuya live and work for the S.T.A.R.S unit which is an organization that saves people who are not affected and train them to kill those who are. Yuya and Relena joined the unit and are active members. They also view Kazuya and Kenshin as their new "brother" do to the fact they both looked after them since that day. As Yuya became older as developed romantic feelings towards Kenshin. Two weeks ago she and her unit received information that they found the source of the outbreak and sent the best of the best to look into this matter. Kenshin was one of the ones picked to go. Yuya wanted to tell him she loved him when she overheard a conversation Kenshin had with Karou where they expressed their love for each other. Heartbroken, Yuya runs off bumping into her rival and bully Kyo...

Yuya's Log Day 1

_Laugh damn it. I knew Kyo had heard that whole conversation with Kenshin and Karou. I knew he knew how I love Kenshin since I was six. Damn it why now Kyo you're the last person I need to see me like this._

I had tears all over me and my make up was running from it all. I didn't want anyone to see how hurt I was. I was all ready to hear Kyo tease me about this, call me ugly and leave.

"Damn it Yuya don't you see………."Kyo's eyes were mad. Not mad like pissed but odd. He looked as if he was mixed with a whole lot of emotions just spinning. I never noticed till know how beautiful the color of Kyo's eyes were. Like rubies in a world of darkness but my thoughts were cut off because the person I thought hated my being in this evil world closed the distance between us and places his lips on mine. The pull was quick but the kiss was soft, warm, and right. This was my first kiss and I fought with Kyo often but this was right. It was bliss and for the first time in a long time I felted truly loved. Kyo ran off to the rest of the unit. I forgotten Kyo was picked for this mission also. Suddenly, I felt a hand over my shoulder.

"Yuya, Kenshin and Kazuya will be okay."Relena said trying to cheer me up.

Please don't worry just pray." That's my sister Relena for you. She always looked on the bright side and smiled. I placed my hand on hers.

"I hope so." I said weakly…

Two days after that we get the report.

File 00387857. Mission Search Team Alpha has not reported into main control. We believe that members of the team have been attacked by an advanced version of the HTK virus. Team Beta will go to investigate this horrible incident. Team Beta will contain the following members: Heero, Trowa, Duo, Ryo, Rowan, Keith, Lance, Jimmy, Domon, Rain, Relena, Yuya, Allure, Mia, Mira, Selena, Ceres, Darien, Rachel, Ebony, and Joy. The leaders will be the Heero, Keith and Jyo. The following people are missing soldiers from the Team Alpha: Kenshin, Karou, Kyo, Sally, Hilde, Jun, King, Nina, Anna, Lee, Sano, Lita, Amy, and Jason.

I looked at this email shocked! _ME! A MISSION!!!! I got a bad feeling about this but I've got to find him! Please be ok if anything happens to you my love I don't know if I can lose you. _

Please Read and Rate and Any ideas of creatures and weapons are welcomed!


End file.
